


Lessons from Rome

by BoredomBeckons



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredomBeckons/pseuds/BoredomBeckons
Summary: "We've received intel that suggests the Nazis are going to send agents to capture the Pandorica" Agent Carter explained.





	Lessons from Rome

“We’ve received intel that suggests the Nazis are going to send agents to capture the Pandorica” Agent Carter explained.

  
Rory struggled to keep his emotions in check, first and foremost was always his concern for Amy who was still sleeping trapped within this ancient alien cube, then excitement because holy hell that’s Peggy Carter who is talking to him, honest to God British war hero who Rory had once written an entire essay about for his GCSE history project.

  
Lastly was just utter frustration, “Why?” He asked “It’s useless to them, they can’t do anything with it.”

  
The Agent sighed heavily. “The German intelligence is telling them that the British are guarding an unknown device which is rumoured to be a powerful weapon. Personally, I don’t know why we are trying to protect it at all, since as you said it is useless and our resources are better utilised elsewhere.”

  
The last Centurion bit back a scathing retort. It wasn’t her fault, he reminded himself. She didn’t know the true value of this artefact. Why it had to be protected at all costs. Why it could never be allowed to fall into the hands of people who would spare no effort trying to rip it open. From her perspective this was wasted resources and as a nurse he could empathise with that, there were people dying out there and here they were protecting a box. It must seem ludicrous to someone who doesn’t know. Whose whole reason for being isn’t locked inside that box.

  
He only hoped that the protection they were offering him would hold out until the war was over, or at least until the Germans gave up on the idea of stealing it.

  
At least here on British soil he knew it was safe.

  
Rory had made contact with Torchwood several decades back, shortly after the organisation had first become active. With certain codewords being mentioned ‘cough – Doctor ---cough’ he had enlisted their cooperation in protecting the Pandorica.

  
Once they realised it was useless to them, their support had been minimal at best but it was all Rory needed and with the current threat looming it was enough to secure him some brief assistance from British intelligence and in turn Miss Carter.

  
“I have brought in a team for this task” The Agent explained looking more than a little put out “It’s overkill for such a menial assignment and usually I wouldn’t even consider wasting their time on this, but they have just completed a mission in Belgium and need a break before they return to the front line, this will essentially be a holiday with a little guard duty on the side.”

  
Rory grit his teeth and tried not to feel offended.

  
She doesn’t know, he reminded himself again. Nobody knows.

  
At least he would have help if this threat turned out to be real.

  
He shifted slightly in the ill-fitting army uniform, a minor improvement from the Centurion getup which he had finally abandoned after it was scorched in the Great Fire. Technically he wasn’t actually enlisted as a soldier. With no identification relevant to this time period he couldn’t have, he had Torchwood to thank for allowing him to be here now, posing as a private with the worlds most boring security detail. It was a good cover and a convenient way to keep an eye on his charge.

  
“Thank you, ma’am” he saluted neatly, playing his role to perfection.

  
Agent Carter sighed again and turned to leave. “Captain Rogers and his team will arrive in the morning.”

  
…..

Rory couldn’t help but fell a little guilty watching Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes laughing together on the other side of the warehouse where the Pandorica was being stored, knowing from his twenty first century perspective exactly what fate had in store for the pair.

A big part of him wanted to do something. Warn them.

He knew it was futile though. Traveling with The Doctor had taught him that much at least, you don’t mess with history. Warn him about the future and whoops, suddenly Captain America doesn’t crash land in the ocean; doesn’t wake up in the twenty first century; isn’t there to help stop the Chitauri invasion, the one damn alien invasion that The Doctor was apparently out of town for.

It wasn’t fair. Not for Rogers, not for Barnes, not for Rory.

History was history though, and it had to happen even if it was happening right in front of you.

“You know, I’m not entirely convinced he knows how to use that thing”

Falsworth took a drag of his cigarette and offered the pack to Rory who politely declined, even if he was currently made of plastic, he wasn’t going to start developing bad habits. The other Brit accepted his refusal with a shrug. It was odd, conversing with a famous war hero so casually, but James had made a point of speaking with Rory as often as possible these last few days, determined to enjoy the company of another Englishman for as long as possible before they ‘drive me back to the front with this band of misfits’.

Rory snorted at the other man’s observation “You certainly don’t see many shields about these days” he agreed.

It was a little strange to watch the Captain and his friend sparing with that famous shield; from what he remembered of video footage from the future the supersoldier was able to use the shield like an expert, fully utilising its capabilities both as a defensive and offensive tool. What Rory was witnessing now as ‘call me Bucky’ pretended to attack the other man, was a decidedly sloppy example of technique, almost like the Captain had just found a shield one day and was just figuring it out as he went along, which as he thought about it Rory now realised was exactly what had happened.

It wasn’t that he was hopeless per say, the man clearly had some natural talent and was doing a pretty good job for someone who hadn’t been trained with such a weapon, he just wasn’t making the most of it.

After watching the man defend against a strike from Bucky’s wooden ‘sword’ and then completely bypass a perfectly good opportunity to counter attack, for the fourth time in a row, Rory decided he couldn’t ignore this any longer.

“Excuse me Captain Sir” He called out, walking over to join the other men, confident that he was welcome since the pair had both been extremely friendly and polite to him since their arrival. “Apologies if I’m being presumptuous but, may I try?”

The Captain blinked in surprise for a moment then shrugged his shoulders “Uh, yeah sure” He tugged the shield off of his arm and handed it over. Rory slipped his own arm into the grips and took a moment to test the weight of the shield, finding it wonderfully light and well balanced.  
He smiled at Sergeant Barnes who was already grinning at the prospect of an easy opponent and raising the broom handle he had been using as a weapon, ready to attack. “You sure about this?”

“Whenever you’re ready Sergeant” Rory teased, falling into an easy defensive stance.

The first hit came quickly and Rory was impressed to note that the shield dispersed almost all of the impact force so that he barely felt a thing. He allowed himself to be driven back a few steps as hit after hit landed, watching his opponents movements and looking for openings, after the fifth strike Rory made his first push forward, tilting the shield to one side to deflect the ‘sword’ then using the disbalance this caused in Barnes’s stance, he span around whilst simultaneously dropping to a crouch and tilting the shield sidelong to swipe the mans legs from under him with the edge.

A moment later Rory was back at full height ready to defend against any attack that might come whilst Bucky was flat on his back with an expression that suggested he had no idea how he got there.

Behind him Falsworth was whooping and laughing in delight. “Right on man” Rory bit back a laugh.  
Sparing a glance towards the Captain, he saw a look of disbelief which he responded to with a friendly smirk.  
Climbing back to his feet Bucky was quick to brandish his broom sword again “Best two out of three Tommy”

“If you insist”

The second bout he didn’t waste any time testing hits, simply deflecting the sword straight upwards with the base of the shield as it came towards him then readjusting his own balance and delivering a brutal kick to the Americans unguarded stomach.

Bucky spluttered out a few coughs where he crouched doubled over on the ground before tiling his head up to meet the Englishman’s eye “Three out of five”  
The Captain stepped forward slightly with an eager look on his face, fingers twitching, clearly dying to take the shield back and test some of what he had just witnessed for himself. “That was….where did you learn that?”

Rory felt his lips twist into a sardonic grin as memories of battle fields almost two thousand years past flashed through his mind “Rome”

…..

Days later an attack by a small unit of German agents was launched in an attempt to capture the Pandorica. Faced with the combined efforts of the Howling Commandoes, one very motivated English Soldier, and Captain America brandishing a shield he was now highly proficient with, the attack quickly failed.

….

Ninety years from then, Steve Rogers stood in a museum in London staring at a familiar sight. As the mission had officially been recorded as combat leave there was no mention anywhere in the exhibit about the week him and his men had guarded this mysterious box, and Steve was somewhat relieved about that. It was nice to look at something from that time and have nothing but his own memories of the events, untainted by whatever distorted version of history was recorded and churned out to the public.

Pressing the information button on the wall Steve listened to the dramatic tale of the Centurion Soldier who had reportedly guarded this artefact long before he ever did, finding the tale oddly touching.

To his right a museum guard stepped into view, casually leaning against the wall and nodding to the Captain in greeting. Steve blinked in surprise, glancing from the man, to the audio fact box then back again, pieces clicking into place even as more questions arose.

“So…” He asked cautiously “Rome hu?”

The Englishman gave a light chuckle in response “Yep. Rome”


End file.
